


Keep Feeling Fascination

by NidoranDuran



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Rimming, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Monika's white boyfriend has all the other Literature Club girls enthralled, so much so that their school festival activity is simply letting a bunch of white men at them to indulge in their newfound obsessions. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Keep Feeling Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Included in this story--which is technically just the main scene set at the school festival--are four short prompt commissions I did that this is a fuller sequel to.

Monika had brought her new boy to the club to show off. The girls knew it as they sat there, ready to meet during club hours and discuss the book in question while Monika played with very unsubtle delight at the ways she wanted to take charge. She didn't bother to hide what she was after, didn't make any moves to act like she was going to be respectable or behaved. She had other goals in mind, and in the middle of Yuri talking, Monika reached into his pants, rustling about and fishing out his cock. "Hey I know this isn't about the book, but look at how huge my foreign boyfriend's cock is," she said, interrupting everything as she took out the long, girthy, white cock, waving it around and showing it off to the others.

Nobody had even the slightest inclination what to say to something like that. It was complete lunacy, throwing off what Yuri was saying, throwing off what everyone was thinking. Replacing it with a forced voyeurism as they watched Monika lift up from her seat and park herself down onto his lap. She'd undone the buttons on her blouse already, letting them open up and revealing that she didn't have a bra on, that her breasts were now bouncing free and wild as she worked atop his lap in ready delight. "And did you know that white cock feels so good in tight, teen, Japanese pussies?" She bit her lip, letting the girls receive even more uncomfortable confusion.

The pleasure playing out so clearly before them was indecent, wild, and absolutely devoid of sense. The pleasure was hitting on something confused and hopeless, a weird rush of desire and confusion. Nobody knew what to say or how to think, but everyone was wildly turned on by the confused and guilty sight of Monika working along the cock with such ready fervor, proving herself so formidable and so ready as she let go. There wasn't a thing anyone could do about this, as they watched, as confused desire filled them. Yuri, Sayori, and Natsuki were simply enthralled, watching wide-eyed and aching with guilty arousal.

Milking it for all that she could, Monika kept bouncing. "Ever since I first felt this huge, foreign dick inside of me, I haven't been able to think straight. I'm sorry I'm ruining club time, but all I care about now is this cock, and maybe instead of worrying about books we should all just focus on how amazing this cock is!" She came hard, making her big, climactic show of greed and messy delight play out to perfect, wicked joy. She pushed hard, proved what she was capable of and how ready she was to make sure everyone knew she was cumming. The girls all watched his cock pulse and throb as it emptied his load into Monika, and any hope of returning to order was quickly melting away.  
************************  
"I think you're just weak. I bet I could handle that cock too. Better than you. It doesn't look that big. Not that I want to, of course. I don't think you'd be all that satisfying to me anyway, your cock isn't even that good, and who would want used goods? Especially a guy who's into Monika?" Natsuki was laying down all the greatest hits and acting like she was able to somehow deflect all this attention, playing bitter and ferocious as she brushed this all off with absolute certainty in what she was doing. "You can put your dick away. I don't want to look at it anymore. It's smaller the more I see. You're not impressing anyone.

But that was music to Monika's ears. She leaned into her man's ear and purred, "Go get her."

The new guy cleared the room in a flash. It was almost too fast for anyone to know what to do about it; he bounded forward with startling speed and certainty, leaving no space between the two of them as he heaved forward and lifted her petite body right off the ground, impaling her onto his cock and ramming every inch of his dick into her. Her tsundere scree turned into a messy, cock-drunk shriek as she felt herself taken by the rush of utter brutality and heat, the fever of aggressive need that struck her without sense or patience and began to work its wicked, feverish magic upon her. "It's so big!" she screamed next, unraveling everything she'd said.

With shameless slams back and forth, the pleasure was immediate and without sense. Unflinching, uncaring brutality carried his hips forward as he started up on the pleasure, as he took great vigor and glee in brutalizing her. His thrusts shook her to her core, kept Natsuki busy shrieking as the panic rose and she found herself giving up now to the merciless thrills and aggressions he was capable of wearing her down with. "Want to apologize now for that, Natsuki?" Monika asked, slipping up beside her and caressing her cheek as her boytoy laid utter waste to the poor girl.

"I'm so sorry!" Slurring her words as she got dicked down harder than her mind could deal with, Natsuki found herself learning the hard way what pleasures she was now left with no choice but to accept. It was almost too good to be true, pleasure so excessive and so shameless that she wasn't able to think straight, just giving up to all of it without question. Without thought. "I'm sorry Monika. And I'm sorry to you. You're amazing!" That was all she could muster. All she was able to spit out past her complete surrender to pleasure. Her body bent and her thoughts spiraled out of sense as she gave in, cumming her brains out and finding the greatest pleasures she'd ever known. She may have tried to show attitude aplenty, but she gave in in the end. Gave in to all of it.  
*****************************  
Prompt: Sayori trades poems with the new member, and the normally peppy girl’s poem is full of explicit nastiness that she wants the white man to do to her, starting with giving her a mating press.

Ever since the thorough and intense show that the new member of the club had in fucking Monika and then fucking the tsun out of Natsuki, Sayori was full of need, excitably scrawling out a poem the day before as part of a poem exchange with the new boy. “Here’s mine,” she said, full of excitement and vigor, handing him the paper as she accepted from the new man his. “It’s called ‘Ode to the White Friend’, and I think you’ll really like it.”

Dear white friend, I don’t think we’ve met  
We’ve shared the club time, we’ve shared some laughs  
But what I want is for your cock to meet the entrance to my womb  
And fill me with your seed so that my flowers can bloom

I see you with the others and it fills me with want,  
Makes me crave your white cock and the strength that you flaunt  
Why don’t you pin me down, right now, to the floor?  
Mating press me stupid, I’m your tight Japanese whore

I’ll scream, but in a good way. Because I’m happy. Because I’m free.  
Please, please, please, white friend, won’t you mating press me?

He looked up from the poem Natsuki had written him. She wasn’t reading his, in turn; this was supposed to be an exchange, but she had the poem in her hand, fingers tightening against it and crumpling the page up, as her interests very clearly lay in having him read her poem and understand its message. Which he did, eyes widening as an excitable rush of pleasure reached across him and he decided if Sayori wanted it so badly, Sayori could get what she wanted. He met her gaze, watched her tremble and ache, biting harder on her lip, full of tension and clear, aching need, wanting to get fucked. Well, he’d fuck her, just like she wanted.  


Her legs went up in the air as he pinned her right to the club room floor. It was just the two of them that morning, but he fucked her like he had an audience, ravaging the helpless girl as she felt his cock doing exactly as she’d hoped it would: meeting the entrance to her womb with powerful thrusts and an utterly reckless desire to see this mess through. The pleasures were too much to bear, and each step of the way she fell a bit deeper, giving up to him, and she could not have been happy. Her words had just been silly little scribblings on a paper, but this right here? This was poetry.  
***************************  
"You should leave Monika and be mine from now on!" Yuri shrieked, with a powerful and wild certainty that this was what she should have done. "Your amazing, glorious, white cock deserves to fuck my pussy and my pussy only. Forget the other girls of the club, I want you to break me in and make me your fucktoy wife. We can run away together. Spend all day fucking, just like this!" Grabbing at her face and struggling under the bliss, Yuri lay upside-down, stuck on her shoulders and head as he held onto her ankles and drilled her right in the middle of the empty classroom, wild and unrelenting in the pace he struck and the vigorous desires with which he threw himself into this mess.

Yuri had been shy around the new member, remaining awkward and withdrawn even after everything Monika showed off. But now, with even a taste of his cock inside of her, she was a different girl, eyes crazed and wild as she took on his thrusts, as she gave up to the pleasure and embraced the most aimless, wild of pleasures. She didn't know how to stop, refusing to hold back and craving desires and indulgences far too ferocious for her to help. "My pussy is perfect for your cock, isn't it? Better than the other girls. I'm made for you. We belong together. This is the only pussy you ever need to fuck again. I just know you deserve better than any of them."

Writhing hotter and clumsier on the floor, Yuri touched herself all over, fondling her body and indulging harder into pleasures so dizzy and so aimless that she couldn't contain herself much longer. This was so excessive, but she remained happy to give up, staring up at him with new eyes and with a shaky obsession so wild that she stopped processing reason. She just needed more of him, craving the pleasure he could give her. The way he made her body feel and the way she burned for him all felt so certain to her, made Yuri believe even firmer that this was what she needed. These pleasures were completely unbelievable, the shaky and dizzy pleasures hitting her harder and faster, plunging her into a reckless state of surrender that became absolute.

"I'll get them all out of the way if you want to! You're such a wonderful man, if you're afraid of breaking Monika's heart I can just break her skull open for you!" She shrieked, struggled, opening up to new sides of herself as her body gave up fully. The orgasm ripping through Yuri was intense and certain, bringing to her a raw certainty that she needed him, and that she would do anything to keep him all to herself, rather than share with the other girls.  
***********************************  
Bringing her white boyfriend around and having him fuck the other club girls had been a truly revelatory experience for the other girls. Each had lost themselves to appreciation of huge, white cocks with such greedy desire and such wild need that they were totally unable to deal with the needs and the hungers sweeping up through their bodies; they had desires that needed to be given up to, had newfound hungers that begged for their indulgence, and each was so wound up that when Monika suggested a special activity for the school festival, everybody was on board for it.

On the day of the festival, a big banner hung in the literature club room: "Holes for white men’s cocks only", featuring each of the girls in their school uniforms in varying states of disarray, none of them wearing panties, blouses unbuttoned, bodies ripe and ready for an influx of men eager to use them. They stood around a booth set up for the indulgence, with some signs and filthy words all around, and a stack of pamphlets featuring poetry the girls had all written about their new favorite subject: worshiping white men. 

Monika insisted they were going to have a blast, and true to that hope, the sight of men walking into the room and eyeing these needy girls had them all weak in the knee, had them ready to face the tide of utter rawness and ferocity certain to be way too much to handle. They threw themselves happily at the men, begging and pleading for more as they flung themselves toward the man in ragged pursuit now of any satisfaction they could get. The men made their shameless advance forward, and the girls couldn't have been readier.

Faced with a hefty white dick, Natsuki didn't even pay much mind to the cock directly. She went lower, letting the dick rest upon her face as she instead sucked on the man's balls, sucking and slurping in noisy devotion, showing off a praise and a fire as raw as she could muster. "I'm ready," she moaned, sucking the cock down and embracing the most reckless of desires and passions without restraint. "Ready to service huge, white cocks all day. And your balls taste so good." Her tongue worked in broad, desperate motions along his sac, praising it and adoring the passion and the fever with as much forward, shameless hunger as she could possibly push on with. It was desperation of the highest order.

The man standing there didn't mind. He held onto his cock, rubbing it across Natsuki's cute face as he let her indulge in him. Her hot, hungry mouth all over his sac certainly left him without a lot of reason to complain about nay of this, holding tight to let this chaos keep pushing, remaining as strong and as tense as he could be. "Keep going," he groaned, wanting to see her perform, wanting to get everything he could from her as she indulged sloppier and messier in these passions. "Keep talking about how much you want to worship white cock."

"People call me a bitch sometimes, but I can't even play hard to get when it comes to white men. I just want to be their facefuck toy slut, and I can't help it. I need more!" She didn't care about holding back, her need and her desperation pushing more strongly forward. She needed this, and every burning throb of hunger inside of her demanded she keep giving in, losing herself to the spiral of winding hunger and heat that just kept coming. "I want white cocks to slap me in the face until I can't think any more, and the only thing left in my head is a need to suck you all off. You'll help with that, won't you?" She needed it, stuck in a daze of slutty desperation so helpless--albeit confused--that she couldn't bear to think about anything else.

The firm swats across her face certainly implied a willingness to help, and the drunken decadence she rode through only got messier as she tightened up her focus, prepared to give everything up to this demanding fire. Every suck and slurp against the man's sac worked him over, made his cock twitch against her face, pre-cum drooling across her features, and as she got him to blow his load and give her a messy facial to wear with pride, Natsuki only got more vocal, rubbing in need and hopeless joy between her legs as she savoured every intensely hopeless second of this feral indulgence, yet left with a hopeless desire for more, the insatiable greed she needed most. Natsuki was in this one for the long haul.

"I can tell you needed this," Monika moaned, burying her face into the ass of the man who took immediate interest in her. She had him leaning forward against the counter of the booth they set up, hand jerking along his cock in wild and reckless motions as she drove her tongue deep into him, savouring the sloppy reverence of her favorite pastime. "We made these pamphlets to help convince other girls to get bleached, but if you want to read the poem I wrote about worshiping white men’s asses, you can take one." Her callous delight was absolute, and she knew she had made all the right choices in lighting a fire in the group.

This was all her fault, and she'd happily take all the 'blame' for what she had done, corrupting this group through to the core and leaving them craved, sloppy, and willing to fuck random strangers as a depraved means of performing an 'activity' for the school festival. She refused to be sorry, and the fact it brought her not only the satisfaction of losing all control, but the joy of getting men around to revere, she didn't even see much reason to. She'd enhanced their lives, and used that leverage to get access to some men to come lay waste to them all as a group. Monika now had friends. Friends with her same interest, with her same interracial addictions, and she wanted to savour every foul thing she had in mind.

The man she rimmed groaned in wild approval of everything Monika did to him, as he gripped the counter tighter. "Maybe once you're done," he said, having no care for the girls' poetry only waning her tongue slithering against his ass hole and demanding that she do her part to pleasure him. It wasn't of any concern to him one way or another what she else she did, but that was fine; Monika didn't care about him liking her, she only cared about continuing to break down and succumb to the shameless, fiery greeds carrying her deeper. She knew she was right where she belonged, knew that each step of the way she was enjoying this more and more, as loud and as hopeless and as greedy as she could muster. There was nothing more satisfying than the chance to crash headlong into utter chaos like this.

Monika got him off, and all she cared about was feeling his cock throb in her hand, feeling him let loose his sticky eruption of hot, rich spunk all over her fingers, leaving them a dripping, sloppy mess as she laid her reverent kisses upon his ass and made sure she was as thorough and as hopeless as she could be in this utterly depraved height. "If you want me to keep licking, just stay right there, I could eat your ass out all day."

"I'm glad that you like my breasts so much," Yuri said, arms limp at her sides, her clothes all open and hanging off of her shoulders as she happily embraced the forward and greedy thrusts of a white cock between her breasts. Her ample chest, the biggest of the club's by far, were snug together by the man happily pounding away at them, thrusting with careless desire and utter greed to have his way with her body and use her as thoroughly as he could. "You can do whatever you'd like to them, but your cock feels very nice between them right now." She looked up at him with bright delight, holding a more regal pace than the other girls who screamed about their love for white dick and their greedy indulgences.

"You're sure trying to be refined for a girl slutting it up for any white man passing by," the guy fucking her tits teased, fingers tugging and pinching at her nipples. The tension made Yuri tense up, the surprise hitting her hard and making her squeak in utter panic. She didn't know how to respond to this, and the heated fever kept her clueless about how to respond. He was just a little bit too aggressive with those fingertips, but she wanted him to enjoy himself. She had just seconds ago offered him permission to have at her however he liked, after all. It would have been wrong of her to go back on that offer, no matter what the circumstances were.

"I can be mature but still enjoy sex," she said in her defense. "I think that sex is a very mature thing to enjoy, in fact." Her response fell on deaf ears, amid the pinches and the firmer mistreatments, a rising tension and a worry that she found herself totally unable to deal with. There was no good way to handle all of it, no good way to answer for the frustrations bubbling up inside of her as she got touched and used and pulled at with such reckless intent. But she still offered her chest up; this was what mattered most, and if she was serious about letting white men do whatever they wanted with her body, she would need to accept things like this. That was what she told herself, at least, with the utmost insistence and acceptance.

The reward for all of her trouble was the man cumming all over her face and her chest, laughing as he said, "Fancy, but still just a slut." She winced under the attention, between the harsh words and the feeling of his cum all over her, but she did her best to control her descent, knowing she was in a position where she didn't have too much of a way through it all. she accepted the mess, whining her thanks and her, not sure what she was even apologizing for, but feeling like she had to apologize anyway, amid the man's continued toying and tweaking of her nipples.

Sayori didn't say anything at all, but not out of any restraint; she was still making plenty of noise. But with a fat white dick plugging up her throat, she didn't have much of a way to respond to anything happening, greedily slamming back and forth to fuck her face down onto the dick and show off the utterly shameless desire and heat pushing harder forward, the pleasures reaching a shameless degree of utter surrender, a pleasure as forward as could be. She didn't need words, she just needed to revere a white man, lost to the drunken haze and joy of sucking a huge dick down and surrendering to her most base desires.

Drool running down the genki girl's chin showed off just how hopeless and sloppy a state she was in, showed off the reckless greed and reverence with which she offered up everything she needed. The hopeless lust and the greed upon her was nothing short of incredible, a hand up her skirt to rub at her needy pussy as it dripped and begged for more. She was in a state of pure desperation now, and the thrill of submitting to the haze of her carnal desires only left her hungrier. Everything she could have wanted ripped through Sayori, and she was happy to be run away by the tides of utter surrender searing through her.

Nothing about the treatment Sayori gave the man was respectable, but that was the fun. "This is the ideal," he groaned. "A cute, sweet, energetic girl who knows how to worship a white man's cock. You're perfect." His praise only made her tighten up, gave her validation and a fever that had her moaning in deeper frustration and heat, feverish and hungry and loving every wicked second of falling deeper. She needed more, and her hungers raged on quicker as she expressed the pleasures with bolder and bolder hunger. There wasn't a shred of restraint or care here; the passion was absolute, and she was happy to just keep going, to lose herself to something truly reckless and without question. Perfect. This man thought she was perfect; as her hands tightened on his hips and she pulled herself in tighter, she resolved to take all of his cock past her lips.

The eruption of his load down her throat and the reckless thrill of pushing without a care in the world to get everything she wanted was utter joy to Sayori. She held tight, moaning and thrashing as she took every drop down, as she succumbed to the greediest and most reckless of needs. It was ecstasy to her, and she held herself down even as her breath struggled, gagging on the cock throbbing and erupting down her gullet. She was unable to control herself, staunchly refusing to hold back and savouring the crushing collapse of sense washing across her. Sayori got everything she wanted, every craving and need igniting her. She pulled back, and before even taking a breath, she moaned, "Fuck me again, pleaser! However you'd like. If you think I'm perfect, let me serve your cock however you need."

That was a signal he could live with, acting to take what he wanted from Sayori without question. He tugged her up by the hair, a bit rough and forward, but hardly more than she minded, turning her around and bending her sharply forward. No restraint, no care. Just his cock ramming into her ass, subjecting Sayori to the crushing joy of being taken for a ride as he claimed her. "I bet you're a really cute moaner," he said, and if she wasn't, Sayori was about to be, the noises spilling from her lips trying her best to express the shameless delights and the desires that she craved above all else

Sayori got moaning, and the high-pitched squeals of pleasure ringing were indeed adorable. She took on the hard thrusts, steadying herself as best she could to handle all the reckless treatment, a feeling of pulsating heat and rushing worry aching across her as she tried her best to deal with all that took her by storm. She was confused and aimless, fumbling through deepening swells of panic as each slam forward jerked her body forward and each slam back filled her ass up with cock again. It was a wild, shameless cycle that she found no reason to want to want to break, taking it on rougher and needier amid each dizzy throb of ecstasy that she could get.

"Fuck my ass harder! Oh, it feels so good! It feels amazing." Sayori felt oddly free as she got pounded into dizzy surrender like this; often, her energetic fever was an affectation, a way to try and make people think she was more upbeat than she really was for the sake of maintaining an illusion, masking a depression that ran deep. Not now. Not when she was getting used to this extent. Getting fucked by white men brought on such a genuine spark of fire inside of her that she couldn't possibly care about what was happening or how out there it was; she felt lit up and joyful in ways that she otherwise never would.

The throbbing, pulsating conclusion she was inevitably fucked right to was a rush of pleasure so fierce and so hopelessly reckless that she didn't have a prayer of fighting it off. Hard and loud and completely detached from sense, she came without restraint, moans reaching their desperate peak as they lost all control and all sense to something absolutely miraculous. She didn't know how to deal with any of it, didn't understand how all these sensations could rip through her with such desperation, but she knew she was right where she needed to be in taking it, howling, thrashing, giving up fucking everything. The flood of cum into her ass was a sweet validation, and she wondered if maybe she'd ever feel bad again if she could get enough white men to fuck her.

Natsuki's dream of being cockslapped stupid may well have become a reality as she tried to handle the raw excess all at once of more huge white dicks around her than she could keep track of. She sucked on one before her, hands reaching back over her shoulders to jerk off two more as she got smacked and rubbed up against by yet another pair of dicks, and she couldn't keep her head on straight, but the utter joy kept her moving. She took the strikes, each impact driving her deeper into feral joy and a senseless rush of need so potent and so reckless that she couldn't handle all of it.

She did her best to take it all on, though, dealing with the men all throwing themselves at her, pulling back from one cock to draw shaky breath before a hand tugged her hair down and she was shoved onto another cock. It was reckless and wild, the cocks covered in her own spit and readily plunging down her throat with brutal intent and a vigor only getting messier. She was happy to drool all over herself, happy to get slapped senseless by the cocks hitting her every which way. Pre-cum dripped out everywhere, down her arms and onto her face, in her hair, and down her throat. She savoured all of it. "My face was made to be of use to white men," she drunkenly whined in the haze between slams down into oblivion.

Natsuki's hopeless, frenzied surrender was as strong and as wild as anything she could have imagined. Each smack of the cock across her face made her moan harder, made her feel even better about the pressures wearing her down, and she only wanted to keep losing herself, keep moaning for more as the shaky cries of lust rang out brighter and she found herself in a position so devoid of reason that it was almost too good to be true.. Deeper she fell, moaning for more, calling with shameless desire and greed for something so messy and so hopeless that she didn't care to hold it all back. She wanted to be blowbanged until she stopped thinking, and with the cocks battering her into dizzy surrender, she felt like she stood a better chance at that dream coming true than she could have ever imagined.

When the men crowding around her all came, it was an ecstasy like absolutely nothing else. Natsuki howled in joy as cum rained down on her face, as the men all happily emptied their balls upon her and left her with a gooey mask of pure white. It was a shamelessly slutty position to be in, and she felt like a fire had been lit under her as she gave in to it all, drenched in cum, howling out in joy and bucking about in wild surrender. She wanted more, needed it much too deeply to process rational thought, but she knew the day could only get better.

"White cocks are the best!" Monika squealed, taking on three men at once with the utmost pride and devotion. Up and down she bucked in hopeless shows of desire and fever as strong and as Senseless as she could get, throwing herself into the deep end of self-inflicted fire, a devotion so pure and so reckless that she didn't care about anything other than succumbing fully to what through her. She rode one man's lap, holding onto a pair of cocks and lovingly taking them on too, throwing all caution to the wind in the hopeless embrace of ecstasy as pure and as messy as she could get. The joy and the excess of her surrender was absolute.

Power drunk and loving every second of getting filled and pounded, Monika was loud and wicked and hopelessly noisy, loving every second of what she gave up to and savouring the thrills of giving in without care or understanding. She just wanted to keep losing herself, letting the desires and the needs rip through her with something so hazy and so monstrously overblown that it felt too good to believe. She was getting used through and through, and her moans rang out with perfect clarity as she jerked the men off. The pride and the heat of her shameless, forward momentum only got messier as Monika pushed harder into the thrills, moaning and shameless and seeking pure surrender with each stroke of her hips.

The maniacal joy of dragging the others down with her and losing all control felt like everything Monika needed. The room was in a state of wanton chaos, and she knew she was able to keep riding on rougher, savouring every dizzy and sloppy thrill she got hit by, taken to the limit and throwing all sense away. She felt too good to handle any of this, and the warming thrills kept her giving in. She got everything she wanted, every need addressed with thorough execution and a fire much too primal and potent to want to fight. The pleasure was all there, pulling her deeper, demanding all she had and then some, but there was no better use of her effort and fire than the sloppy service of white dicks. Monika knew that, and was glad all her friends did now, too.

Taking a hot load of cum deep into her waiting, desperate hole pushed Monika happily past reason, over the edge of another explosive orgasm, another chance to completely break down. She was happy to lose all control, shrieking out louder as the two men she jerked off came all over her, too. "More! More white dicks! More cum. Keep fucking us, the literature club is here for you all!"

A cock ramming down her throat made sure that Yuri couldn’t even apologize. Her desire to offer unconditional access to her body had turned raw yet again, drool dripping down her chin as she hung on all fours getting spitroasted. A rough, shameless spitroasting was what the men wanted, and she remained a panicked mess, scrambling deeper into hazy submission and bafflement. It was a lot, but its extreme heat and the shaky panic rushing through her brought on to Yuri remarkable pleasure, even if it came with a steep toll. "You're a cute one," the man fucking her mouth said, his hands tight in her hair as he plundered forward, not giving her much time or sense to steady herself. The insatiable heat and fever of the treatment only left her needier, panic flaring hotter as she did her best to try and handle tis.

The man fucking her from behind was just as rough and just as steady. His greedy smacks across her ass brought on a roughness that she didn't feel ready for, the unprepared heat and panic throbbing up through her coming on messier and stranger as she dealt with it as best she could. The worries and pressures that seared through her were too much to handle, and Yuri felt like she was cowing to mad pressure and worry as she jerked back and forth, unable to argue against the treatment she received as the cocks kept their treatment of her holes up, kept her dizzy and drunk on the ecstasy of giving in.

As much as the roughness wasn't necessary, as much as she struggled under the pressures washing over her to make sense of them, she couldn't argue against it. Getting lit up and pushed over the edge by flares of brilliant heat and panic kept Yuri giving in, body jerking back and forth under the embarrassing spires of delight that surged through her. It did feel good, even if they were getting too rough with her, hands smacking her ass and tugging at her hair, an overwhelming forwardness pushing her into a state dizzier and more confused by the second. This was a lot to deal with, and she wasn't sure how to, but she felt the only way to make sense of it was to let it keep ripping her asunder.

The orgasm that came with letting this run its course was, for all of her frustrations, utterly incredible. Being filled with cum at either end and pushed into such a dizzy state of surrender felt like utter ecstasy for Yuri, and she didn’t try to pull back from the satisfaction, giving in with vocal approval and a glee that could only get hotter as she let it run through her even deeper. She moaned out in approval, thrashing in shaky delight and exploring the compromising pressures keeping her under. She didn't understand it all, but it felt so good that she just wanted to roll with it.

"Your love of white cock and my love of white ass comes together perfectly," Monika moaned, holding tightly onto Natsuki's pigtails, using them for leverage to choke the petite girl down onto the cock of the man they shared. There was no need to force her to throat the cock like this; she was in such a fuck-addled state of needy, feverish dick worship that she would have done it no matter what, would have thrown herself into reckless surrender and satisfaction without needing a second' consideration for anything else. That said, the roughness still got Natsuki moving, pushing her harder into this surrender and understanding the pressures and the stakes behind these feeling.

Monika wasn't making Natsuki do all the work, though. Of course not. Her face was, in turn buried into the man's ass, working just as hard as her tongue sloppily licked all over his hole, revering his ass just as thoroughly. she wanted to bring him pleasure beyond sense, wanted to satisfy him with such thorough fire and devotion that she wouldn't be able to keep her head on straight, and that meant a special sort of acceptance, a pleasure that came from giving up ever deeper and ever lower, devoid of reason and control for the sake of something so beautiful and so dizzy that it defied all sense. She wanted more if it, her cravings getting the better of her, but with Natsuki there to burn with her, it was everything Monika wanted.

The lucky man stood proud and steady, groaning as the girls pampered his cock and his ass in equal measure. "This is some fucking service," he groaned, not having been ready for just how drastic their combined attentions would be, but he took it. "You both know your places perfectly. Dirty sluts for hung white men." He was callous and brash and completely without restraint as he kept bragging about their devotion. It pushed them down in turn, kept them eager and needy as his praise took on the coarse and vulgar forms it did. There was a clear lack of restraint or reason here, and they were ready to take any words as gospel and guidance.

Natsuki could not have been happier to keep gagging along, sloppy and shameless in her pursuit, in the way she worked through these struggles with utter delight, and with Monika by her side to keep her succumbing even deeper, it felt like too much to handle, a dream of joy and depravity she could appreciate. Natsuki learned to love it too, both girls lost to the hopeless sway of losing all control, thrown into the deep end and loving every wicked, shameless second of hunger consuming them. They got what they wanted; Natsuki's mouth flooded with his cum, and Monika was there to hold her in place before dragging her into a sloppy kiss to share in their spoils.

Faced together in sloppy kisses against a cock, Sayori and Yuri shared in a lot of pleasure at once, both burning with need and frantic lust as they let all pleasure take them to the edge. The girls were down on all fours, getting fucked from behind while they met in the middle over the lap of a man lying on his back, his proud, towering cock receiving a sloppy tongue bathing from both of them. The pleasure was overbearing, desperate, driving them into a deeper state of frenzy and worry, pleasure and panic winding up through them in sloppy tandem, keeping them both completely lost.

The pleasure was unbelievable, and the raw excitement kept sweeping, kept driving them deeper. They were shameless and frantic, indulging in pleasures that kept them giving in, the excitement and the desire coming on stronger. There was nothing quite like it, and the idea of giving up was pure ecstasy, a demanding flare of heat pushing on faster. There wasn't a whole lot that could be done, and the pleasure kept on stronger, messier, demanding. Getting fucked hard and steady was an exciting twist into surrender, a pleasure unraveling through them and pushing them to keep going, pushing surrender as fierce and as potent as could be handled.

"White men can do whatever they want to me. I'm ready to accept that fate now," Yuri moaned, before scarfing down half of the man's cock in one go, gagging herself on it, not with as much fever and not as much intensity as say Natsuki could show a cock with her throat, but it was still frantic and indulgent and absolutely incredible, keeping her burning up messier and stranger, pleasures igniting her into a state of messy desire and hopeless greed so potent that it didn't seem reasonable. She wanted more, and with Sayori right there to take it, squeaking and heaving through her own pleasure, Yuri felt confident in expressing with hopeless desire just how much the pleasure igniting her veins hit the spot just right.

The girls getting fucked together and being pushed into shameless heat and raw ecstasy, the pleasure driving into something truly beautiful, an ecstasy keeping up pleasure as strong as could be. The pace of this surrender and this lust was truly beautiful, pushing them both to succumb and break down, crashing into pleasures together. Their noisy, fierce orgasms were blatant, reckless, struck by awe and surrender, and as they received hot loads of cum all over their faces from the cock they shared, both girls were lost to this surrender, to the shameless joy and quivering lust of something too beautiful to believe. They shared in it together, pushing in against one another and sharing the joy and the hunger of sloppy kisses to enjoy the cum together.

It went on for hours. A whole day of the school festival being spent with the literature club girls being treated like fuckmeat for white men, and they could not have been happier, dizzy and shameless and as vocal as could be about their loves. They ran up until the very end of the day to indulge, but at the very last minute, one last man walked in.

"You girls look like you had fun," he said. Monika's boyfriend arrived, seeing his girlfriend and their 'friends' all dripping in cum, leaking in every hole and dazed, fucked into senseless surrender. But at the sight of him, that changed.

"You finally came," Monika whined. "Girls, let's thank him together."

"We owe you everything," Sayori moaned.

Natsuki said, "My love for white cock is all thanks to you."

"You can take me home as your sex pet and I'd love it!" Yuri shrieked, fucked well past the point of sense.

Together, the four crawled forward and all laid their lips upon his cock and balls at once, ready to worship one last white cock today. This was the one that mattered most.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
